


My Strawberry Girl

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Baristas, Clumsiness, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Just pure Sachaeng barista fluffThis was written really fast and is supposed to be just a small drabble so go easy on me.May or may not continue this au in the future but I can’t guarantee anything.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 47





	My Strawberry Girl

This is the fourth day in a row that Sana had the pleasure of seeing the brown haired girl enter the cafe, each day ordering the same thing with a soft smile on her lips.

“Strawberry milkshake, please.” The girl - Chaeyoung, as she always answers when asked for a name - says.

“With extra whipped cream, coming right up.” Sana finishes the girl’s train of thought, having memorized the girl’s order over the past few days.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung laughs, her eyes crinkling and nose scrunching. “How’d you remember?” She asks as she shyly reaches up to push her short hair out of her face.

“I only store the most important information.” Sana says, tapping a finger to her temple as she steps away to start scooping fresh strawberries into the blender. “And if you like this milkshake so much, it must be important.”

Chaeyoung’s smile softens and she folds her hands, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly as she leans against the counter, a soft blush forming on her cheeks.

Sana glances over her shoulder and catches Chaeyoung’s eye as she starts blending the strawberries. She gathers up the courage she’s been building over the past few days and winks at the younger girl, earning a deeper blush as Chaeyoung ducks her head down, smiling wider.

Sana’s heart races at the reaction she receives and she turns more to stare at the adorable girl behind her.

As she turns, however, her hand slips from the lid of the blender. The pink liquid sprays out of the top of the machine and all over Sana’s uniform, making the girl shriek and jump back, stumbling and falling backward, knocking over dozens of paper cups in the process.

“Oh my god, miss!” Chaeyoung yelps and slaps her hands over her mouth, half laughing as she watches the scene unfold before her eyes.

“It’s okay!” Sana says quickly, standing up straight and tugging her shirt down properly. “I’m okay, it’s fine, everything’s fine!” She adds with a sheepish smile.

Chaeyoung can’t hold her laughter in anymore. She topples over in hysterics, one hand holding her stomach as the other wipes tears from her eyes.

Sana bites her lip as a blush spreads up her neck to her ears and she shyly tucks some hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung chokes out through her laughter. “You just look so adorable right now.”

This makes Sana blush harder but it also makes her smile wide.

“Adorable?” She asks softly and Chaeyoung nods quickly, laughter dying down into chuckles.

“Very.” Chaeyoung confirms and bites her lip for a moment, glancing down at Sana’s nametag.

“Sana,” She starts, looking back up into the older girl’s eyes. “Forget the milkshake.”

Sana’s smile fades and she furrows her brows. “But I can make you a new one, it’s no bother.” She says, shaking her head.

Chaeyoung shakes her head as well and reaches into her back pocket to pull out her phone.

“I’d like your number instead. If you don’t mind.” She says, holding her phone out to Sana who quickly wipes her hands on her apron as to not get the girl’s phone sticky in milkshake.

“Yes, of course. Coming right up.”


End file.
